Stone Henge (Albion)
' Stonehenge' is an ancient religious structure that pre-dates any known civilization. The creaters are unknown to most of the world, but in fact the true creaters of stonehenge is the Lizardmen. Located in England the site is one of the most mysterious places on the entire island. The Stone Henge is one of hundreds of sites throughout Earth that were designed and built by the mysterious Old Ones before they left Earth, Because of the mystery as to their purpose the Lizardmen gaurd them with extreme purpose, and this is the only location in Europe where they maintain any forces. This has always been a slipperly slope as the Lizardmen of this island have been completely seperated from the home empire of Lustria and thus they are still led by the second generation Slann History Construction Departure of the Lizardmen With the massive conflict with Chaos causing much of the Lizardmen in Europe to be wiped out the few survivors found themselves pushed further nad further back by the encroaching humans until eventuall only one major position was held as Stone Henge was believed to be the most important of the ley stones due to its location. From here Megeg the only suriviing Slann found himself ruling over the temple that lay beneath the Stone Henge itself. He spent centuries at first attempting to control the area around Stone Henge but eventually the Lizardmen became so overwhelmed that not even the might of a second generation Slann could hold back the tide. Pruta As the situation became more desperate stone henge came under siege form the forces of Pruta, and as the two forces were about to do battle and the lizardmen were about to be destroyed the leader of the forces of Pruta stepped forward and wished to meet with the Lizardmen leader. Megeg stepped forward and met with the leader of Pruta. The two discussed things and to the suprise of Megeg the Prutan leader knew of the stone henges power and was attempting to take it to protect it for the same reason the Lizardmen were. The two thus came to an understanding and Megeg following this became a heavily counted on ally of the Prutans in their goal of saving the world from Chaos. Coming of Bretonia See Also : Kingdom of Bretonia When Pruta was forced back by the expansion of Bretonia the Lizardmen were forced to try and keep themselves a secret from Bretonia as they did not believe that the Bretonians would have the same respect for the nature of their allies in Pruta. By this point the Lizarmen had been building their strength for centuries and thus they sit inside their underground temple along with three other ley stones nearbye and are now capable of not only defending themselves but perhaps destroying the Kingdom of Bretonia. Purpose The Lizardmen know the most of anyone about the strategies and purposes of the Old Ones, and even they have no idea what the purpose of the Stone Henges are. Each appears identical in design and size, and their placement appears to make a giant circle across the northern and south hemisphers. This location analysis has many Lizardmen believing they are a silent shield that if activated could destory Chaos. The True purpose of the Stone Henges may never truly be known as the Old Ones did not divulge this information and without this, the structures will one day fade into memory. Category:Lizardmen Category:Unique Spot Category:Old Ones